mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Vidas em outros mundos – 1 Coríntios 4:9
thumb|left|400px Escrito por Leandro Quadros Propus-me a não mais responder a ataques de alguns indivíduos que, visivelmente, são impulsionados por um “senso de grandeza” para atacar aqueles que pensam diferente deles. Esses pobres filhos de Deus precisam de auto-afirmação e, ao invés de buscar ajuda especializada para resolver os próprios conflitos internos (nada há de errado nisso), direcionam suas energias para desmerecer aqueles que, na mente deles, os “ameaçam”. Isso não é saudável e só trará enfermidades, caso tal padrão de comportamento não seja mudado. Porém, a ignorância de um blogueiro calvinista – que está levando outros a seguir pelo mesmo caminho – impede-me de ficar no silêncio. Não farei menção a nomes, pois, isso não ajuda em nada. Não o citarei nominalmente também por que não gosto de dar Ibope para a arrogância (já o fiz e me arrependo). Nossa natureza pecaminosa (que, segundo alguns, foi “predestinada” para existir dentro do ser humano) nos derruba repetidamente, e corremos o risco de não sermos cristãos nesse tipo de debate, em que fazemos menção a pessoas, desnecessariamente. Ao comentar sobre minha análise de 1 Coríntios 4:9 – texto que usei para evidenciar a existência de outros mundos – tal blogueiro não apenas ofendeu a minha pessoa, mas, lamentavelmente, colocou em dúvida a inteligência de todos os meus telespectadores, ouvintes, internautas. Veja o que ele disse, entre outras afirmações infelizes: “Esse é mais um exemplo que sic como o professor Leandro Quadros trata a Escritura com descuido e como seus alunos se contentam com tão pouco quando se trata de temas bíblicos.” (Disponível em: http://bit.ly/n8kAVT Acessado no dia 17/11/11). Isso tipo de afirmação é grave. E, me faz duvidar dos benefícios que o calvinismo possa estar trazendo à vida cristã dele, sendo que o cristianismo bíblico recomenda que tratemos a todos com respeito, também por meio das nossas palavras: “Que as suas conversas sejam sempre agradáveis e de bom gosto, e que vocês saibam também como responder a cada pessoa!” (Cl 4:6, NTLH) A TRADUÇÃO DA PALAVRA KOSMOS Ao ler o comentário dele sobre o sentido etimológico do vocábulo kosmos, tenho curiosidade em saber o quanto tal oponente conhece de grego. Também me interessa obter informações a respeito dos léxicos especializados que ele possui para consultar o significado de uma palavra no original. A citação que ele fez apenas do léxico de Strong, para definir o significado amplo de um termo, mostra ser necessário que ele se familiarize com mais literatura especializada. Afinal, as diferentes nuances e significados de uma palavra precisam ser percebidas com a ajuda de outros aparatos. Por exemplo: Se ele estivesse se familiarizado com o autorizado The Analytical Greek Lexicon, saberia que o referido léxico, ao analisar o sentido da palavra kosmos, conclui: “também significa universo material, e em 1 Coríntios 4:9, o agregado da existência sensitiva”. Caso conhecesse o abalizado Analytical Lexicon of the Greek New Testament de Baker, saberia que a palavra pode ser traduzida como “a soma total de todos os seres criados no céu e na terra” Se ele tivesse consultado o léxico especializado de W. C. Taylor, o Dicionário do Novo Testamento Grego, teria informado aos seus leitores que a palavra kosmos, além de poder ser traduzida por “mundo” (entre outros significados), pode perfeitamente se referir a todo o universo. Veja algumas definições que ele apresenta do termo grego: “O universo, o mundo, (a soma das coisas criadas); a terra habitada, os habitantes da terra toda”. Tivesse conhecimento de O Dicionário do Grego do Novo Testamento, de Carlo Rusconi, saberia que kosmos também pode ser traduzido por “universo”. Também seria importante ter acesso ao Léxico do Novo Testamento Grego/Português, de F. Wilbur Gingrich. Dentre os vários significados que encontramos para o termo, aparece: “o universo, cosmos”. Mas, digamos que ele não conheça outros léxicos especializados. Esse não seria problema, desde que: (1) não escrevesse sem saber sobre o assunto e (2) tivesse em sua biblioteca pelo menos o Dicionário Vine, onde, na p. 809, o autor afirma que, provavelmente, a palavra kosmos, em Romanos 1:20, se refere ao universo, por que o termo “tinha este significado entre os gregos, devido à ordem observável nele”. Para concluir: se o blogueiro soubesse que a New English Bible traduz 1 Coríntios 4:9 de acordo com a compreensão que tenho do verso (“somos espetáculo a todo o universo”), ele teria evitado expor sua imprecisão acadêmica diante do grande público da internet. Portanto, há grande possibilidade de, em 1 Coríntios 4:9, Paulo, na construção da frase, estar afirmando que os apóstolos se tornaram “espetáculo ao universo, tanto a anjos como a homens”. Esse termo engloba melhor ambas as criaturas expectantes do grande conflito: celestiais e terrenas. Como não sou dono da verdade, faço questão de frisar: “há grande possibilidade”. VIDAS EM OUTROS MUNDOS Ao contrário do que insinuou o oponente em sua “arte” desrespeitosa para com o logo do Programa, não creio nos chamados ETs “estudados” pela ufologia. Não tenho dúvidas de que muitas manifestações “extraterrestres” (além das fraudes) são enganos satânicos (2Co 11:14, 15 mostra o poder dos demônios em enganar) para desviar a atenção das pessoas daquilo que deveria ser o maior objeto de estudo da humanidade: a Bíblia. Apego-me às Escrituras para crer que Deus criou vida inteligente em outros mundos, e que não estamos sozinhos na vastidão de nosso universo. Ao olhar para a grandeza de Deus e a diversidade de Sua criação, não consigo pensar pequeno ao ponto de achar que este planeta é o único lugar onde Ele criou a vida. Textos como Jó 1:6, 7; 2:1; 38:7; Apocalipse 12:12; Efésios 3:15; Neemias 9:6; 1 Coríntios 4:9; João 8:23; 18:36, evidenciam (não têm o objetivo de provar isso, pois, vários deles enfatizam os anjos) a existência de outros mundos que não pecaram, e que torcem pela nossa vitória no conflito entre o bem e o mal. É claro que tais seres celestiais não ficam por aí, “voando de disco voador”. São criaturas invisíveis para nós, que fazem parte do “mundo invisível” criado por Jesus Cristo, mencionado em Colossenses 1:16: “Pois, por meio dele, Deus criou tudo, no céu e na terra, tanto o que se vê como o que não se vê, inclusive todos os poderes espirituais, as forças, os governos e as autoridades. Por meio dele e para ele, Deus criou todo o Universo.” (NTLH). Sendo que os anjos são “espíritos ministradores, enviados para serviço a favor dos que hão de herdar a salvação” (Hb 1:14), são eles os seres que estão envolvidos diretamente com a humanidade (Gn 18; Ap 22:8, 9). Portanto, não creio que eu tenha cometido uma “exegese irresponsável”, pois, é perfeitamente possível Deus ter criado vidas em outros mundos. No meu caso, como acredito no dom profético dado a Ellen White, não encontro dificuldades em aceitar o que ela escreveu a respeito, por exemplo, no livro “A Fé Pela Qual Eu Vivo”: “Deus outorgou ao mundo o dom maravilhoso de seu Filho unigênito. À luz desse ato, nenhum habitante dos outros mundos poderá dizer que Deus poderia haver feito mais do que fez para demonstrar seu amor aos filhos do homem. Realizou um sacrifício que desafia todo computo” (“A Fé Pela Qual eu Vivo” Matinal em espanhol, p. 61). Desse modo, assim como Ellen White, creio que Deus “criou os mundos entre os quais esta terra não é mais que um pequeno cisco” (“Nos Lugares Celestiais” Matinal em espanhol, p. 40. Outras referências dela sobre a vida em outros mundos podem ser lidas, por exemplo, em Vida e Ensinos, p. 97-99; Primeiros Escritos, p. p. 39, 40; Santificação, p. 77.) Sei que muitos de meus amados leitores não creem que Ellen White foi profetisa. Entretanto, mesmo discordando do que ela escreveu sobre o assunto, veem nos textos bíblicos supracitados evidências de que a atividade criativa de Deus continua por toda a eternidade. E, me respeitam por me identificar com os escritos dela (que não são uma “segunda Bíblia”, como afirmam críticos desinformados). PALAVRAS FINAIS Sinceramente, não gosto nenhum pouco de evidenciar a ignorância de uma pessoa por que isso não é o que Cristo deseja. Porém, quando minha integridade é colocada em jogo (de forma consciente ou não) e a inteligência de meus telespectadores, ouvintes e internautas são postos em dúvida (e descrédito), algo precisa ser feito. Caso tivesse ouvido com mais atenção meu comentário (sem o desejo de “caçar” algo para ter o que escrever contra mim), ele teria percebido que, em hipótese alguma, afirmei que, em todas as vezes em que a palavra kosmos é empregada, ela se refere a todo o universo. Sei que em 1 Pedro 3:3, por exemplo, o vocábulo é traduzido inclusive por adorno. O oponente foi desatendo ou teve muita má fé ao tentar “refutar-me”, citando João 3:16 e 15:18, como se eu atribuísse apenas um significado ao termo. Além disso, tais textos que ele “usou” se encontram num contexto bem diferente daquele que expus, ao tratar de 1 Coríntios 4:9. Espero de coração não mais precisar escrever esse tipo de artigo. Porém, se a ignorância e o desrespeito forem novamente cultuados pelo opositor, as pessoas terão de comprovar novamente que “O que começa o pleito parece justo, até que vem o outro e o examina.” (Pv 18:17). www.leandroquadros.com.br